1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a "circulatory steam sterilizer" involving the innovative design of a sterilizer for liquid circulatory heating purposes, and, in particular, a steam boiler in a transversely-laid rack form that has conduits transversely arranged in its inner part, and the two ends of said boiler are respectively joined with the inner compartment partition plates in an opposite but asymmetrical arrangement, and then said inner compartment partition plates are joined to connect and communicate the outer compartment plates by the conduits in the upper-most layer and are also guided to the lower layer, where the inner conduits are transversely arranged in the inner side of above said conduits to generate the upward circulatory heating, and then the abovesaid conduits are guided to the lower layer for the heat exchange by performing the preheating and the cooling processes at the same time.
2. The Prior Art
Since the pre-packing sterilization treatment is an integral process for the beverage manufacturing sector, the common operators often employ the high temperature treatment by means of steam boilers. However, as to the manufacture and use of steam boilers, the main point lies in that the circulation of the liquid conduits in the steam boilers must be good in order to increase the process of the inlet liquid flow so as to cut the space cost of the volume of the equipment and also to maximize the sterilization effects. But in the old type liquid conduits, only their body is made for circulation and when these conduits are connected to the inner part of the boiler, the procedures required to form continuous pipelines are often quite complicated. Further too many welded points are needed on the bent portions of the pipe body, so the excellent effects of precision, accuracy and durability of the conduits are often seldom seen. Additionally, it is also usually extremely difficult to clean or wash them, since extraneous objects maybe deposited at, thereby clogging the bends of the conduits so that they do not conform to sanitation requirements. In this way the manufacture and maintenance cost is relatively increased. Therefore evidently it is quite worth our consideration on their practicability to trade such a higher cost off the lower benefits in their use.